Something More
by LexiKK
Summary: Izuru and Yuki have grown up together. For so long they have been like brother and sister. But now, after going through fight after fight together, will her feelings of brotherly love for him become something...more? Izuru/OC Rated M
1. Number 0

KK: New Story.

Yuki: *signs*

KK: Okay, I don't own bleach, but I own my OOC'S.

CHAPTER ONE: NUMBER 0

Yuki thought she was a normal shinigami, but she was wrong. It started a long time ago, to when Yuki was a kid. She knew Izuru and she mostly hanged out with. When his parents died she was there for him. When Izuru started at the academy she would roam and get into trouble. She always waited for Izuru.

When Yuki joined the academy she was so happy. She got to see Izuru a lot more, and then one day her parents died in the world of the living on a mission. The only one there for her was Izuru. One day Captain of squad Five, Sosuke Aizen, took her is as his own. Every day she went to see Izuru.

Yuki passed the academy after one year then she becomes 3rd seat of squad five, then later Vice-Captain of squad thirteen. When she slept at night Aizen was trying to turn her into Number 0. He did, but she was able to hide the part of the mask with her long hair.

PASTEN DAY

Yuki walked around like she always did. She knew she wasn't normal any more, so what she was happy. Yuki was always quite, even when no one was around, but Izuru. She always talked to Izuru.

Izuru was depressing as usual. He took a walk just so he could get away from Gin Ichimaru. When he walked he always saw Yuki and they would talk for a long time. "Izuru-kun." She said seeing him. He stops and looked at her and smiled. "Hey Yuki." She said back as he walked to her and they sat under a tree and they were happy. As far as Yuki can remember, Izuru and she were close as brother and sister, so Yuki told him everything. "Izuru, do you remember when I told you that I had a mask?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, I don't know how to put it." She said.

END

KK: So?

Yuki: It's better then the other ones.

KK: okay, thanks.

Yuki: welcome.

KK/Yuki: See ya'll.


	2. The Mission

KK: Back.

Yuki: Now I like your stories about me.

KK: Thanks.

Yuki; I hope you enjoy LexiKK's new chapter.

CHAPTER TWO: THE MISSION

"Well, I want to know who did this to me." She said as Izuru hugged her.

Later that day Yuki walked to her room in squad thirteen barracks, there waiting for her was a note and it was from Rukia. It read,

"I've gone to the world of the living

on a mission, so Captain

Ukatake can rest and get better.

When you get this, come to the

World of the living.

Sincerely,

Rukia Kuchiki"

To the world of the living, man, she thought as she opened a portal and went through it. Yuki looked around, and then started looking for Rukia.

On the other side of town Rukia attacked a hallow. The hallow knocked Rukia down. Rukia looked at Ichigo, "If you want to save your family, then you need shinigami powers." She said. Ichigo grabbed her hands and stabbed the sword through his chest.

Then he attacked the hallow and destroy it.

The next day Ichigo woke up to his dad. Rukia was on her way to school, Yuki stopped her. "Yuki." She said. "Why are you in that?" she asked talking about the Gigi. Rukia looked at her. "Well." She started "you gave your powers to a human." Yuki said. Rukia looked at her. "Go ahead and tell if you want." She said. Yuki flash step away.

How Rukia could do that, she thought. She looked at the shop. "I can't believe what I'm doing." She said walking in. "Why hello there." Kisuke said. Yuki didn't say anything. "Quite aren't you." He said, "What do you need"? "A Gigi." She said. He looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you sure?" he asked. She glared at him and he signed. "Wait a minute." He said walking to the back of the shop. It took a couple of minutes, and then he came back, with a Gigi. She inters it.

PUASE

KK: Doing well, so far.

Yuki: Agree

KK: I wish I had peace and quite to work on this. STORY TIME.

COUNITINE

It was fourth period, a girl walked in the class. Rukia and Ichigo looked at her. "This is new student, Yuki Aizen." The teacher said as the class looked at her.

END

KK: Well it was longer.

Yuki: Yep.

KK/Yuki: Well see ya'll.


	3. The World of the Living

KK: What did ya'll think of the preview I left?

Yuki: It was good to me.

KK/Yuki: Enjoy.

CHAPTER THREE: THE WORLD OF THE LIVING

Yuki looked at everyone in the class. "Miss Aizen would you like to say anything?" the teacher asked. She shook her head no. "Your seat to Orihime". Yuki walked over to her desk and sat down and class went on.

After class was over Rukia and Ichigo walked up to her. "What are you doing here?" Rukia asked. Yuki pulled out the letter and handed it to Rukia. "The letter I left." She said. Ichigo looked confused. "You left her a letter?" he asked. Rukia nodded. "Does she say anything?" Ichigo asked. "Nope. She only talks to Izuru and her father." Rukia said. "Oh I'm going back in a three days." Yuki said. They looked her.

That night Yuki looked out of Ichigo's window. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. "Nothing." Rukia said. Yuki got up and open the right side of Ichigo's closet yawning. She climbed in and closed it. She lay there looking up. I don't want Byakuya coming after Rukia or me, she thought

Yuki woke up to Ichigo opening the closet. "It's time for school." He said.

She closed and got dressed for school. She came out and looked at Rukia and Ichigo.

After 6:00, I'll leave, she thought walking with them.

Later that night Yuki left a note and left. She knew Byakuya would be there soon or later, she hoped it would be later.

Rukia found the note, it said:

"Dear Rukia and Ichigo

I'm leaving for the Soul Society now. The reason for this is so I don't get in trouble for what you did Rukia, but I won't tell. They already know. Izuru told me to stay out of trouble.

You know what happens when I get in trouble, well see ya'll when Byakuya brings back.

Bye bye for now,

Yuki Kinchi"

"So they know." She said. Yuki walked around the streets, then she felt high spiritual pressure as Renji landed behind her. She turn around as Byakuya landed in froth of her. Renji smiled.

KK: Stopping there for now.

Yuki: *sighs*

KK: what?

Yuki: nothing

KK: Okay see ya'll


End file.
